Ghost of you
by jaeger-soul
Summary: Sometimes Jean talks to Marco... sometimes Marco talks back


**Author's Note: I have a whole idea planned out on the spirit world and everything but for now, have this random one shot my brain spat out before sleep. **

* * *

Jean leaned back on his hands, enjoying the warm sun. A soft breeze blew through his hair and he smiled. The grass moved beside him as someone sat down beside him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. "Hey, Marco."

Marco gave a chuckle. "How'd you know it was me?"

Jean grinned. "Cause you're the only one who talks to me."

The other boy made a small considering noise in the back of his throat. "That's not true."

"'Course it is. Who else would carry on a conversation with me? Mikasa? I messed that chance up, didn't I? Connie? Too busy flirting with Sasha," he rotated his neck, letting the warm sun all over him. "Jaeger? As if."

Marco exhaled. "I don't like the thought of you being lonely, Jean."

The blonde stiffened but didn't dare open his eyes. For if he did, the voice might fade away. "I'm fine, Marco. I've got you."

The silence that followed made him uneasy. He wanted to chance a look but the fear of losing Marco's voice kept his eyes shut.

"I'm dead, Jean. You need people in the land of the living."

Relieved that the voice was still there, Jean gave a grumble. "I don't want people in the land of the living. I just want you," he meant to sound tougher when he said it but his voice cracked and he turned his head away from the non-existent voice.

"Oh, Jean…."

He squeezed his eyes closed. "I've missed you, Marco. You don't know how many nights I just want you to be there, you know… like you used to be. I'd even come out to the others if you could just be here."

More silence followed as Jean tried to choke back a sob.

"If you came out, Eren would probably rag you," the voice told him.

A strangled laugh burst from Jean's mouth and he couldn't stop the tears from tumbling down his cheeks. "You're right, he probably would. But you and I both know he's screwing the captain so he wouldn't really have any room to talk."

A small laugh reached Jean's ears, making him smile through the tears.

"Jean, you need to get back with the others. They're looking for you," Marco's voice was sweet and Jean gave a groan at his words.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered.

"You know the others can't hear me… it'll look like you're talking to yourself,"Marco whispered.

"I don't care," he sniffled. "Please, Marco."

"Jean!" Connie's voice rang out from below the hill and Jean sighed, opening his eyes and rolling over to face where Marco's voice was coming from.

To his surprise, Marco lie there. His body was transparent but a small smile was on his face. "I told you they're looking for you."

Jean gaped at the boy. "Holy shit, Marco you're here."

A crease formed between the ghost's eyebrows. "You can see me now?"

Tears filled Jean's eyes and he merely nodded. Marco was here. He looked alive. So alive.

"Don't cry, Jean," Marco whispered, moving his hand to the other boy's face. The blonde closed his eyes at the touch, his cheek instantly feeling colder than it had moments before.

"You're warm," the ghost said. "And still so beautiful."

"Marco, don't leave me," he whispered again, opening his eyes and reaching to tangle his fingers with Marco's. "It's been forever since I've seen you."

Marco gave a small smile. "Now that you can see me, it'll be easier for me to find you. Navigating through the spirit world without a form is hard but even harder on the human realm. Now that you can see my form, I can find you again," he inclined his head to one side. "Meet me again here after night fall. I'll be here, I promise."

Tears filled Jean's eyes as he numbly nodded, never wanting to leave Marco's side. Connie's voice rang out in his ears again and Jean tried to untangle himself from the ghost.

"I'll be here, I promise," Marco said. "Just go," his from floated away from Jean and came to rest on the grass, one elbow supporting him, the other waving goodbye.

"Marco…" the blonde whispered as he stood. "I'll be back. I promise," he got to his feet and took a few steps backward, eyes not wanting to move from Marco. He glanced away for a second then looked back to Marco. When his mind registered another person was there, he swiveled his head to look at his captain.

His mouth went dry and he flung his hands out to salute him. "Sorry, sir. I must have dozed off."

Rivaille cocked his head to one side. "What was that about the brat screwing me?"

Jean's eyes widened, wondering just how long the captain had been standing there. He tried to stammer out some sort of apology or explanation but Rivaille held up a hand.

"Save it. There's work to be done. If it's not done, you won't be meeting your boyfriend back here any time soon," the corporal spoke, nodding in Marco's general direction.

The solider's eyebrows rose onto his forehead. "What?"

"Not bad for a ghost," Rivaille gave a shrug. "Now get to work with the others," he turned on his heel, leaving Jean dumbfounded. When the blonde remembered he had feet, he scrambled after his captain, glancing between Marco and the man.

"Y-You can see him?" Jean stammered out, almost running into the man when he stopped suddenly.

"Yes, I can see him. Anyone who's witnessed death can see a ghost, Kirschtein. Last time, get to work," the man started down the hill again before pausing. "And by the way, the brat only tops in his wildest dreams."

By the time Jean sorted out what the corporal was saying, the man was already gone. He turned back toward Marco, at a loss for words.

Marco gave him a smile, waving him off. "I'll be here. Go before that short man kills you."

Jean gave a smile. "I'll be back."

"I know," Marco's whispered response followed him down the hill.


End file.
